In love with my bully
by R5 Raura69
Summary: Ally Dawson is a beautiful, athletic 17 year old who goes to Marino High but gets bullied by the populars and one of them happens to Austin Moon. They used to be BFF at one point. Ally has fallen in love with Austin and is afraid. One day Austin crosses the limited with Ally and she decides to end her life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Raura Fanfic.

Please Review and Tell Me if it's good or not


	2. At school

**WARNING: A very detailed sex scene in chapter 4 once chapter 4 is uploaded. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

Hi my name is Ally Dawson. I'm 17 and always get told I'm beautiful and athletic and yet I still get bullied. Austin Moon is my bully. He's not a bad boy or anything but he is popular. I'll admit we use to be the bestest of friend until Cassidy came. She wanted a friend like him and stole him from me because she was jealous. So anyway my life today.

A bright Monday morning. "Ahh I hate Mondays" I sleepily murmured to myself. I feel like a loner at home because my parents died year ago so I live alone. Besides my best friend Trish no one knows about this. So anyway I got up and went to have a shower and ready for school. After that I walk to school and as soon as I got to school, I rushed to my locker, which unfortunately happens to be next to Austin's. When I got there Austin was leaning against his looking at me. 'What is he gonna do today. I hope he doesn't beat me up today, I still have the bruises left from last time,' I whisper to myself. Yes it's true Austin has even started beating me up too and that causes me to cut myself. I reached my locker completely ignoring him and opened it. "Hey Dawson, what have I told you about avoiding me," he yelled at me. I didn't say anything and thankfully the bell had rung so I started going to class. But instead I got grabbed and pinned against the cold lockers by Austin. I look around to see everyone going to their classes while I was caged by Austin's arms.

As soon as the hallways were empty Austin then said 'I asked you a question, answer me," I still for some unknown reason stayed silent , it was probably because I was scared as hell. "Just funking answer me already," he yelled in my face and with that he gave me a slap that hurt really bad. Tears started flowing out of my eyes as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside of school so no one could see. More tears started to escape because his grip on wrist was hurting my previous cuts. We then reached a place in school where no one comes.

Before I could asked him why he bought me here, he started to beat the shit out of me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Austin please stop...y-y-y-ou're hurting me, " Yea told you to answer me but you didn't did you," he yelled back. "I sorry," I pleaded. That didn't work, he still continued to beat me up.

Still screaming my lungs out and crying in pain, he finally managed to stop what he was doing and said, "Next time you don't answer me or avoid me it will be worse. You understand that." I weakly nodded. With that I ran home in pain. I heard him calling after me but I avoided that and I knew I was going to regret that later, but I didn't care about that now. While running to my house I had a feeling, I was being followed. I got home and ran into my room without locking the front door. I looked down to my tanned skin. It was all bruised and some parts were covered in dried blood spots. I stripped down and hopped into to the nice hot bath completely forgetting about the front door. I managed to stop my tears after that. I relaxed. " If only Austin was still my friend," I weakly whisper. I picked up a blade a started cutting myself.

" Ally," I heard someone say my name. I froze because I knew who that voice belonged to. ' Oh no he's gonna know I cut myself and bully me about it," I panicked. And even worse he might see me naked. I heard him coming upstairs and into my room. I stayed silent. The bathroom door opened and in came Austin and seconds later after he saw me naked in the bath tub he had a shocked yet amused look on his face...

**Sorry I uploaded this before but it didn't show up. The one you guys saw was for my Raura Rated M love story.**

**Please Review and tell me if I should continue or not.**


	3. Feeling sorry and TURNED ON

**Hey I'm back! So enjoy the story!**

Austin's POV

Hi I'm Austin. I'm 17 and I'm popular but not a bad boy or anything. Right now I'm beating the shit out of Ally Dawson. She isn't a nerd or anything in fact she is beautiful, athletic, has big pretty eyes and ahhhggg focus I tell myself. Anyway the reason I'm beating her up is because she didn't answer me when I asked her why she avoiding me.

After awhile I stopped and she was crying non-stop. She looked me in the eyes with tears flowing out of the like a river. I saw the sadness in her eyes and weakness in her athletic and energetic body. I looked at her tanned body which was now even more bruised the last time I did this. Immediately Ifelt sorry and really hated myself. I mean she was my best friend at one point untill Cassidy came and told me that Ally was making rumors about me. Forgetting that I was about to say sorry.

'Ally look... I'm extrem,' but before I could finish she was off like a lightning. I ran and called after her. ' Hey Ally...Ally...Wait up.' I kept running after her until she reached her house. I decided to walk after that. She stepped inside her house and I noticed she didn't close the door so I went up to her house and walked in. I know it was rude but hey I needed to apologize for what I did and tell her that I'm gonna stop bullying her. She is just so innocent that now that I think about it she might have not spread any rumors abut but instead Cassidy made it up. I mean think about it we were best friends, we loved each other in a very friendly way, she has never been mean to anyone or has harm anyone in any way.

'Oh no...Cassidy probably made all that up because she wanted to be my friend. And besides no one said anything about me so meaning there weren't any rumors and Cassidy was lying,' I whisper to myself. I'll deal with that later but right now I need to apologize to Ally.

'Ally...Ally...Ally,' I yell so she can hear me. I hear her sobbing upstairs so I assumed she's in her bedroom. I walked upstairs to where her room is. I still remember from when we were little. So anyway as I got to her room I knocked but she didn't open. I tried a few more times until I decided to just barge in. I opened the door and she was nowhere in sight. I looked at her bathroom door and thought I should go in. I know it's rude but I was kinda getting worried. Imean she probably just washing her face.

Without further thinking I twisted the door knob and walked in and almost instantly my eyes are wide open at the sight infornt of me. There she is completely naked, legs spread and eyes wide open in the bath right infront of me.I just stand there with a shocked looked on my face because firstly I noticed she had cut herself. Secondly she was really bruised. I also had an amused look on my face because her tanned skin looked so soft, so smooth, her long endless legs spread, her big pretty eyes wide open, and long brunet hair with ombre highlight all dripping wet and boobs. Man I didn't expect her have boobs this big. It's probably the biggest I've ever seen. I mean I'm still a virgin and everything but hey I'm a hormonal teenaged guy, I watch porn, a lot. Yes you heard me I'm a virgin but after looking at Ally in this form I don't think I want to be for long. I feel like giving my virginity to her and with that taking her virginity.

She suddenly decided to speak up, ' Austin...What are you doing here...Please get out while I change,' she said while closing her legs and covering herself up. I didn't want to make her nervous or uncomfortable so I walked out and gave her time to change. I was a bit disappointed at how she covered herself up infront of me and told me to get out. I mean I was basically thinking about having sex with right there but still. I was really growing impatient and my jeans are getting really tight as I think about what I just saw. She really was the definition of beauty just before.

My boner just won't go down and what I was thinking had to done. I was gonna give her my virginity. So taking the risk I walked into the bathroom and to see she just had a bra and some sweats on. That turnred me on even more...

**Hey the sex scene will now be in the next chapter**

**Please Review**

**Thanks**


	4. Follow me on Twitter

This is not part of the story but please follow me on twitter

My accounts are:

r5_raura_17

raura69

My next chapter will by posted tomorrow...

Thanks

Please follow me on twitter and I'll keep continuing and I'm alraedy starting a new story called "Years of Misunderstanding" a RAURA fanfic.

Bye


	5. Apologizing and sex

Austins Pov:

Previously:

My boner just won't go down and what I was thinking had to done. I was gonna give her my virginity. So taking the risk I walked into the bathroom and to see she just had a bra and some sweats on. That turned me on even more...

Now:

Now I was really turned on more than a light switch. She was till half naked only on a bra and some sweats. Her lacy bra was yellow which was also my favourite colour. She noticed me through the mirror she was standing in front of and she was holding a baggy white shirt which she was about to put on. Her appearance was really...something I can't describe. I stepped forward. Her facial expression was getting more confused and shocked by the minute. I walked up to her and caged her with my arms against the dresser with her back pressed against my chest.

All's POV

'Fuck,' I mutter to myself. Austin jus saw me naked in the bath. Man that was so embarrassing, he's probably gonna make fun of me. OMG what if he took a picture without me noticing and he might show the whole school. Just as I was about to put on my baggy shirt the door opened. It was Austin.

I was really shocked. Firstly does he not know how to knock and secondly why is he here invading my privacy. I'm currently really nervous about this situation. He saw me naked like 2 minutes ago which made me embarrassed because I've never been so exposed to anyone. I'm still a virgin so of course I'd be nervous.

I watched as he took a step forward. I get confused and more shocked. Does he not notice that I'm standing here half naked. I look closely at him his eyes are filled with passion and...lust. I was about to tell him to get out or ask him what the hell does he want but before I could I was caged by his arm around me, my back pressed against his chest.

He's looking at me through the mirror. My eyes are wide open. 'Austin what are you do' I was cut off by his index finger on my lips. ' I'm sorry for Ally...for everything I've to you...please forgive me,' he whisper in my ear. There was a minute of silence and then he spoke up. ' I know what I did to you was wrong but it was all a misunderstanding that Cassidy created between us,' ' Oh so now you finally after who know how many years, understand,' I said rather harshly than I should have.

'Ally...please forgive me,' he whispers in my ear and to my surprise, he lightly kisses my ear. I shiver. ' Austin...I need to think about it...give some time,' I said to him. ' No Ally I'm not leaving until we are back to being friends again.'

No One's POV

' Austin just please leave,' Ally said to him again. Austin was now frustrated. Why won't she forgive me? Austin thought. He starts to kiss her neck, ' No I'm not leaving...without apologizing,' he stated while kissing her neck. Ally's breathing got heavier. She had no idea what was happening. And felt a strong electricity run through her body at the feel of his lips against her soft, tanned skin.

Austin on the other hand was staring at her chest pumping up and down by the rate of her breathing. Now he thought it had to be done. He was gonna do what he thought about when he first saw her naked. Give his virginity to her and taking her virginity.

' Ally you're going to forgive me...so that's why I'm gonna make love to you and you'll let me,' he whispered huskily into her ear. Ally again shivered. He then snatches her shirt from her hand and throws it somewhere in her bathroom.

Ally's Bathroom where her bath is ( where she was when Austin saw her naked)

. /imgres?hl=en&biw=1024&bih=541&tbm=isch&tbnid=BU040KGUnuAD6M:&imgrefurl= cribs/2012/04/the-most-amazing-bathrooms-on-the-planet-45-pics/&docid=7KV78FwoGHPSDM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=366&ei=286WUu2dM8KhkAX9w4DQAw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=16&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:118&tx=61&ty=34

Ally's bathroom where they are right now

/bathroom-painting-ideas/

After throwing away her shirt he looks at her bra covered breasts and licks his lips and with tat wrap his arms around her waist. He looks in the mirror to see her nervous face. ' Hey don't be nervous...I won't hurt you... It's just my way of saying sorry and it's my first time too,' WOW Ally thought, he's still a virgin. Anyway should I let him apologize by having sex with me. I mean I do him and...Wait what did I just say I love him...WOW...I love him...him...my bully well I don't think he will be for though...hahah I'm in love with my bully. Well he's not really my bully anymore. Ally thought. After thinking Ally decided she wanted this more than anything. She faced Austin through the mirror and shook her head indication it was ok to proceed.

Austin watched for a moment before he turned her around, grabbed her waist and kissed her. He loved it more than anything. Her hand ran through his soft blonde hair. The kiss was full of passion. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted minutes after. Suddenly he decided to taste her neck by sucking it, biting it, licking it and kissing it. 'Oh...so goood' she moaned. He turned Ally around so she was facing the mirror, he stared at her for about a couple of seconds and then started kissing my neck again but this time roughly.

He looked up at her and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans so he was only left in his boxers. Ally intensely stared at his body. He had a tanned 6 pack and his V line was gorgeous. Ally can't help but notice how muscular he was. ' hmmm I love that bra you're wearing, I wonder if the panties match,' He whisper huskily into her ear. Before she could say anything, he pulled off and his lips turned into a smirk. Damn she's wearing a thong which was also yellow his favourite colour. ' Damn baby your ass look nice in a thong...I could used to looking at that,' He nearly moaned out. Ally immediately blushed at his comment. Austin then couldn't take it anymore so he pulled off his boxer and with that Ally's bra and thong. Ally gasped at his sudden reaction. Ally saw how big his dick was and licked her lips. Austin saw her do that chuckled, ' Like what you see,' he smirked sexily. Ally gave him a sexy smirk and nodded.

They both let out a breathily moan at the feel of their naked body touching. Austin's chest was pressed against Ally's back. He reached for her clit with his fingers and rubbed it. ' You fucking dirty girl...mmmmm...you're so wet,' he moaned out. ' Is it for me,' he asked. ' Yea,' Ally moaned out rather loudly, she really couldn't stop moaning after that. Oh how she loved his fingers on her vagina. Austin loved the sounds escaping from her mouth and wanted her to scream louder. Without further warning he slid his finger into her. ' Ohhhhhhh...Yeaaaaaa,' Ally breathed. ' Feels good huh,' Austin whispered. She nodded. Austin pushed in another finger and kept putting in fingers until he had four in there. Ally's moaning never stopped. 'Oh I'm soooo close...I'm gonna cuuummmmm,' Ally moaned. Austin didn't want her to cum without him so he pulled his fingers out.

Ally groaned in frustration. She was so close. ' Why did you stop,' Ally asked annoyed. Austin chuckled and put his fingers in his mouth to taste her juices. Ally moaned at the sight. ' Damn you taste good...I'll get some more later,' Ally shivered. Austin grabbed his cock and rubbed it along her clit from behind. He has watched mirror porn so much that he wanted to experience for himself...

**Hey guys I'll have the rest of the sex scene posted by **

**Sorry for leaving it there but I'm tired.**

**Please Review ...Also please follow me twitter my accounts are r5_raura_17 and raura69 **


End file.
